


To infinity and beyond

by colucci



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abby is a bitch, Aden - Freeform, Car Accident, F/F, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Not A Fix-It, Time Jump, but it's not that of a happy story? idk, idk how tags work, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colucci/pseuds/colucci
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were a happy couple until they weren't
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	To infinity and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> my first story and only so please don't hate me if it sucks okay? cool

****

“What happened?”

“Lexa…”

Clarke’s blue eyes widened after hearing that name. Her former friend, Octavia, was crying at her door. Both of them stood in silence for a few minutes until Octavia hugged her.

_***_

****

** The year 2000: **

****

_It was the first summer of the new millennium, Clarke had long blonde hair with red tips. She and Lexa were driving in Lexa’s old Mustang- the only thing Lexa owned. With only 18 years they have traveled through most of America. They slept in the car, on the beach, or in cheap motels. They dreamed of their future and they were happy._

_“If we sell these paintings, we would have enough for two tickets.”_ _said Lexa._

_“If we go to my house for a day, I will ask my mother for money and we will have enough for tickets and to transport the car by ship.”_ _Clarke argued back._

_They had a beautiful life together. They were soulmates. But there was one problem, their past lives were too different. Clarke, a rich brat used to the money and luxury. Lexa, an orphan who, after her parent’s death, lived with her aunt and uncle. They met through Octavia, Clarke’s best friend and Lexa’s cousin._

_“We don’t need your mother’s help, Clarke. The promise was…”_

_“Only me and you to infinity and beyond. I know but a little help will do us good.”_ _Clarke smiled as she stole a kiss from Lexa._

_“No need for stealing,”_ _Clarke rolled her eyes “but, we have some things to do.”_

_“The tattoos! Come on let’s go.”_ _begged Clarke._

_“First, I demand a kiss.” Clarke smiled and happily obliged._

_They packed their things and went to a motel for the night._

_“Who first?”_ _Clarke was nervous, biting her nails. They were sitting on the bed while Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones was playing in the background._

_“You, is that okay?” Lexa asked._

_“Remember, **to infinity**.” she smiled and kissed her._

_“I know, prisa.”_ _After an hour and a half, Clarke had the phrase ‘ **to infinity’** tattooed on her wrist. Now, it was her turn to do a tattoo on Lexa._

_“It’s your turn now.”_ _said Clarke as she kissed her. “I love you.”_

_“I love you more.”_ _they kissed again and forgot about the tattoo as well as the world around them. Because, when their lips met, to them, nothing else existed._

_“We better stop kissing and continue.”_ _Lexa smiled at Clarke and gave her hand.  
  
_

_The next morning Clarke woke up next to a naked Lexa. As the sun shone brightly through the curtains, Clarke looked at her tattoo which read ‘ **to infinity’** and next to Lexa’s, it completed the phrase with ‘ **and beyond’**. _

_While Lexa was still sleeping, Clarke decided to get up and buy them some breakfast. She was about to ask the woman on the reception where she can buy some decent coffee when she heard a voice that made her freeze._

_“I finally found you.”_ _Clarke didn’t want to turn around. She knew who it was and what she wanted. She was terrified._

_“Aren’t you going to say hello to me?”_ _Clarke wanted to run but she knew there was no way she could escape her._

_“What are you doing here?”_ _she finally asked._

_“I almost didn’t recognize you with that hair. But that’s okay, we can fix that.”_

_Clarke rolled her eyes and took a step closer to her mom._

_“I like my hair the way it is. I won’t change it. I also like this.”_ _and she showed her mother the tattoo._

_“I could kill her for that! And everything else she has done to you!”_

_“She hasn’t done anything to me. She saved me.”_

_“Saved you? From what?”_

_“From you! From everything you wanted to turn me into! I don’t want to go back!”_ _Clarke turned around and was ready to leave when her mother stopped her._

_“I can easily find you Clarke. I started looking for you two days ago and I am already here in front of you.” She paused, “It would cost me nothing to hurt Lexa too.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_ _but with one look at her mother, she knew she was serious. “Why are you doing this? Why can’t you just let me be happy?”  
“You belong with your family and friends. Someday you will understand.”_

_“I will never understand!”_

_“Come on we’re leaving. The plane takes off in half an hour.”_ _Abby turned around and told her bodyguards to escort Clarke out._

_Clarke quickly turned to the woman on the reception, “Can you please tell the_ _girl in room 316 that I love her, but I can’t be with her?”_

_The woman gave her a piece of paper. “Here, write her a message”_

****

**_My small piece of heaven:_ **

****

**_To infinity and beyond..._ **

**_was a promise that I wanted to keep_ **

**_I tried, but can’t do this anymore_ **

**_you are too pure and good for me_ **

**_I don’t deserve you and that’s why I have to leave you_ **

**_be free and happy, because you can and you deserve it_ **

****

**_Forever yours, your Prisa_ **

****

_“Please don’t tell her why I really left, only give her this message.”_

_“If she loves you as much as you love her, she’ll never stop looking for you.”  
“I know she won’t. She needs to think that I don’t love her.”_ _and with that Clarke left, leaving her heart at the motel._

_***_

“She crushed her car. It’s really bad.” whispered Octavia.

After almost 20 years, Octavia was knocking on the door of her glamorous apartment in Arcadia, crying and telling her that the love of her life had been in a car accident. Clarke was the best architect in the city with a minor in law. She was married and had two children. Her life was a dream come true for some people. Her husband was handsome, her children beautiful, her world was perfect. But she hated it all. At night she would paint and think of Lexa, her beloved, her small piece of heaven.

When she came back home after leaving Lexa, she told Octavia everything and begged her not to tell her anything. After a while, Clarke started distancing herself from her, and everything that reminded her of Lexa. She tried to convince herself that everything happened in another life. But every time she looked at her wrist, she knew she would never forget her. Every night she would listen to the Rolling Stones, think about her and cry and beg God to take care of Lexa and to not let her hate her. After a while, her mother started to trust her again, but it was too late. So, she hired a private investigator so she could always know how Lexa was doing. She knew all about her adventures, her highs and lows, about everything they could have experienced together.

“Please help me. I know it has been years, but it’s Lexa, Clarke. She needs you.” Clarke finally nodded and left with Octavia.

“What happened?”

“They told me she was driving home and a truck t-boned her.”

“Have you seen her? Is she okay?”

“No, she is in the ICU, I didn’t want to bother you, but you know she has a rare type of blood.” Clarke remembered that Lexa has an extremely uncommon blood-type that looked almost black, but also that she had it too. “In my despair, I only could think of you.”

“Don’t worry I’ll do what I can.”

“I read a lot about you. You’re successful, and with a beautiful family.” said Octavia after a moment of silence.

“Thank you.” Clarke swallowed her tears. No, she was not weak.

“Are you happy?"

It took Clarke a while to answer. “Happiness is subjective. After so much pain even the smallest things can make you happy.”

“But you were happy with Lexa.”

“We were kids and we were naïve.” she remembered the night they did the tattoos, the song, the smell of cigarettes and Lexa’s beautiful smile “But yes, I was really happy with her.”

They arrived at the hospital and went into the ICU. Octavia went to find the doctor and Clarke stayed and waited. In the waiting room was just one young boy. She looked around and saw that nobody was with him, so she approached him.

“Are you okay? Can I help you?

When the boy lifted his head, her world collapsed, he was the exact copy of Lexa. The same green eyes, same hair, and the freckle on the lip.

“My mom, she had an accident.”

She didn’t know what to tell him, so she hugged him and kissed him on his head. She closed her eyes tried so hard not to think that that could have been their son. But she did.

“Everything is going to be alright.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Your mom is going to get better.”

“That’s beautiful,” he was pointing at her tattoo “do you have more?”

“No, that’s the only one.”

“My mom also has one on her wrist,” Clarke closed her eyes and tried not to cry “but her says **‘ _and beyond’._ **Wait a minute, that’s like the phrase from that movie with the talking toys!” the boy smiled and Clarke saw Lexa’s smile.

“Yes, to infinity and beyond.”

“Do you know my mom?”

“Mhm.”

“Are you her friend?”

“Something like that.” Out the corner of her eye she saw Octavia approaching so she stood up. “It was nice meeting you…”

“Aden.”

“It was nice meeting you Aden. Now I am going to go and try my best to help your mother.” she kissed him on the cheek and left with Octavia.

While she was walking towards her room, she was remembering all the moments she has spent with Lexa. She imagined her with a child in her arms and she realized that she never broke her promise. She would always love her.

_**To infinity And Beyond.**_


End file.
